


Follow You Into The Dark

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: The Arcana Apprentice: Lendis [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Asra plots, consults the Arcana for a way to bring his partner back, before Lucio approaches him.





	Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5358398#cmt5358398) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Asra doesn't know how, but immediately somehow he comprehends the moment that Lendis has died to the plague. A part of him wishes that last the memories that his partner has to remember were kind ones and not one about their fight about staying in the city.

Instantly, he knows that he wants them back. So he plots, consults the Arcana for answers, and joins Lucio's dinner to make a deal with one of the Arcana.

He will follow his partner into the dark but only bring them back to his side even if it meant losing something of himself to the deal he was about to make.


End file.
